Once A Cheater
by SketchmySkin
Summary: Hermione finds herself wandering aimlessly after catching her fiance (Ron Weasley) cheating on her. She escapes to a local grocery store when she thinks she sees a ghost. No... It can't be. A story of lost connections and getting locked in a Muggle grocery store with no magic assistance. Romance ensues! I do not own Walmart or JK Rowling's characters. Credit to proper owners.
1. Chapter 1

Once A Cheater…

…Always a cheater? This question has been presented to partners throughout the ages and here it was, knocking at Hermione Granger's door. She and Ron had immediately hitched their wagons together after the war and were planning a modest wedding that all of the Weasley's were eager to attend. Minus one brilliant man. Hermione's lower stomach clenched painfully at the mere thought of the lost Weasley. The Weasley family had never recovered from losing the prankster. George had taken to running Weasley's Wizard Wheezes on his own with younger Ginny helping when she returned home on her school breaks. Turns out she was quite the young book keeper, something George never had the mind for.

Ron had never recovered. Even amongst the joyful wedding planning he couldn't bring himself out of the depression that had blanketed the family. He had returned to Hogwarts along with Harry and Hermione to finish up their studies but barely passed his exams before returning home, unable to handle being where Fred had spent his last days. Hermione and Harry shared the last few days of their schooling inseparable, unable to sleep in their own dorms away from one another they instead slept in the Gryffindor Common Room together. After graduation they both returned to the Weasley stomping ground where Ron, without saying a word had gotten on one knee before his parent's eyes and proposed to a shocked Hermione.

Hermione, newly engaged began working with George to help keep his business afloat leaving Ron home unemployed with too much time on his hands. Hermione often found herself coming home well after dark with a passed out Ron. What she did not often come home to was Ron buried deep inside a natural blonde who was screaming in orgasm. Hermione paused frozen at the door of their small apartment. With lead feet she quietly walked to her bedroom. Clothes were scattered near her feet and she was instantly envious of the woman's dress that was clearly fitted for a smaller size than Hermione could fit into.

Ron couldn't look at her when she slammed the door open. His back to her she could see his ass clenched tight as he tried not to cum. He stopped mid thrust and slammed a fist into the mattress. The mewling girl stopped her screaming and began to demand that Hermione get out.

"Hermione…" Ron didn't look at her when he said her name. He also didn't look at her when she calmly closed the door to the bedroom and gently took her keys off of the hook and left the apartment. This brings Hermione to her current dilemma.

Once a cheater, always a cheater? Hermione calmly pushed the shopping cart ahead of her as she looked at the low bargain prices that Walmart always seemed to be offering. Hermione had fled to one place that seemed to be the natural choice, aimlessly walking around and browsing for hours before returning to a home she wasn't sure she had anymore. She didn't want Ron to find her; she wanted her quiet time to think about all of her options clearly before trying to make a decision. A Muggle Walmart was the perfect place to blend in and be a normal person.

Hermione was not a sexual deviant so she could realistically see why Ron would stray, although it didn't look like the couple was doing anything too kinky. Ron had been emotionally unattached to anyone reminding him of the war since Fred's death; choosing instead to go out and meet new people who tended to be muggles as opposed to magical folk. Sighing probably too loudly she gently handled a plastic bowl that would never fit in with the décor at home anyway.

It wasn't that Hermione didn't _want _to be kinky. She just didn't understand how; and things she didn't understand made her extremely uncomfortable. So when Ron stopped asking she certainly wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. But here she was, shopping at Walmart while Ron probably finished up inside of that blonde. Maybe if she had been more sexual it would've kept Ron at her side; maybe if she had done a lot of things different but she wouldn't allow herself to think this way. This was emotional thinking, not rational.

She shook herself from her thoughts and tried to focus on the shopping. Mindlessly Hermione wandered towards the restroom, which ironically was placed behind the children's section. She wandered in and out of the baby clothes before she really realized what she was doing and suddenly she found herself in a bathroom stall with heavy tears burning her cheeks. She pulled her pants down, remembering that she hadn't put panties on that morning and sat on the toilet bowl. Not expecting to use the toilet she simply sat there and wept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

* * *

Creators Notes: Thank you so much everyone for the support! I hope I can certainly impress with this next chapter. More to come, always. Once again, I don't own any of these characters they came from the genius of JK Rowling in the same hand I do not own Walmart.

* * *

Hermione Granger slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She legs had gone numb from sitting on the toilet and when she stood her ass skin stuck to the rim. With stiff bones she lifted and clumsily buttoned her jeans. How long she had been sitting there was a mystery to everyone but dried drool itched the corner of her mouth which indicated a substantial amount of time. Hermione was not one to just fall asleep in public restrooms but apparently her body had other ideas for her. She stretched to which her back cracked in protest and checked her watch. It was late and she cringed at the wonder of what time Walmart closed. She didn't want to risk walking out of the restroom and facing anyone that was out there. She would've Apparated herself out of any troubling situations but a recent law passed within the Magical Community strictly forbade any magical use in muggle public places unless it was an emergency and Hermione doubted the council would see how this constituted an emergency. She would have to simply suck it up and find a way to her car.

The lights in the Walmart were still on and it was as though nothing had changed. Muggles still stuffed the aisles as they all hustled through their lives at a surprisingly fast pace. Hermione was without a cart so this time, determined to shop she grabbed a handled basket and walked with purpose away from the emotional lull of the secluded bathroom. She had never been a fan of sweets but when she walked down the candy aisle she couldn't help feel a twinge of want for the chocolate frogs that Ron kept at home in a drawer near the bed. She quickly cast the thought of Ron far from her mind and walked quickly away from the rows of sweets.

Hermione stopped in front of frozen pizza sections and took her time to decide between what her stomach gurgled for and what her diet demanded. Oh who was she kidding, there was no such thing as a diet when you're heartbroken. Her basket was soon filled with things that she would've normally stayed away from but after a few choices Hermione found that she suddenly didn't care any longer. She was standing in the movie aisle which Hermione felt was really just a neon sign saying that she was single and having a night to herself when a cold breeze swept past her. She was standing with one ankle crossing the other, reading the description of a sappy romantic comedy when suddenly she was on high alert.

The feeling was vaguely familiar to Hermione, the nerve shaking feeling of a ghost flowing through you. Whatever a ghost was doing in a Walmart was not something that Hermione could understand. Subtly Hermione checked over left shoulder, then her right. Her eyes caught something that made her heart skip a beat. A figure was moving away from her that looked achingly familiar. Hermione faced forward again, rapidly reading different movie titles to try and calm herself down. She needed to be rational; her life needed stability right now not ghosts walking around at a grocery store. Still… There was still a part of her that was part of the Golden Trio and could not let a good mystery go uninvestigated.

There was really no way to be subtle with a grocery basket full of unpaid for goods but Hermione tried her hardest, she snuck away from the sickening movies and tried to stay calm as she looked up and down the middle aisles. The figure was gone and Hermione briefly allowed herself to wonder if she was imagining things. Perhaps she had been looking for comfort in her time of emotional distress. The mind was a crazy thing and Hermione wouldn't doubt it if she was hallucinating. Why couldn't she be on a comfortable couch, hallucinating that a sexy man was serving her alcohol.. Oh that was exactly what Hermione needed; alcohol! Did Walmart serve alcohol…?

Hermione's thoughts were violently interrupted when the figure came back into her sight. A tall dark man was weaving his way in and out of Muggles, seemingly invisible. He had a long chain around his neck that Hermione easily recognized from her overzealous school days. It clearly had to be a dream or a hallucination that brought Severes Snape back into Hermione Granger's life. Whatever the situation would be Hermione knew that it was not an option to follow him. She would chase this hallucination wherever it led her.

Where it led her was on a shopping trip. In the beginning it seemed wild and outrageous to see this ghost walking around Walmart but now it seemed that it was literally following a grocery list. Do ghosts need a laundry list? Hermione had been doing a good job of keeping her distance and taking mental notes when suddenly the figure turned around unexpectedly and his eyes fell on his former student. The world around them stopped. Life met the eyes of death and Hermione felt her entire body wilt under his gaze. She saw a nervous hand reach for the chain around his neck and before she knew what had come over her, she was throwing herself against him. She was clinging desperately to the fragment of her old life that at this moment was trying to desperately push her away.

Hermione felt the familiar tingling of the Time Turner doing its job and she squeezed her eyes shut. Snape certainly didn't feel like a ghost, he felt solid and if she wasn't mistaken one of his large hands grabbed her hip to pull her close so she wouldn't lose him in their travels. After all these years he still was protecting her. This thought brought a painful kick to Hermione's stomach. Whatever or whoever this was, it was not Severes Snape. She had watched him die and although she may be thinking that he was exactly what she needed on a day like today it was not him. This was a random wizard who somehow got their hands on a probably illegal time turner.

When they stopped they were in the same spot but the lights were dimmed in the Walmart aisles and they seemed to be the only ones in the store. In the confusion of the stop Hermione grabbed the Time Turner and broke away from the man. She couldn't stop the tears from swelling in her throat and as the man opened his mouth to speak probably calmly to her she heard herself shouting.  
"I don't care who you are, but you are in possession of a dangerous piece of magic. So until you tell me exactly who you are and why you have this," She put the Time Turner determinedly around her neck and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am keeping it. And if you use any magic the Council will be here immediately, and whoever you are impersonating Severes Snape is not what you want to be doing when they get here."

Hermione felt like herself again for the first time in a long time. She was not another nameless face just getting by. She was probably stopping something extremely illegal and that gave her a confident breath in her chest. This is exactly what she needed today and she wasn't about to let it go. The man who had Snape's face sighed and stood erect.

"Miss Granger. Give that back to me and I won't have to hurt you." Hermione shuddered visibly at the sound of his voice. How many nights did she spend in school dreaming of his voice? After his death how many sleepless nights did she spend, tea in hand thinking over the lectures that he had always droned to them about. He was a man that a girl would never forget.

In a voice that suddenly didn't sound as confident as it had before Hermione uncrossed her arms.

"Come get it." Acting on instinct Hermione developed as a schoolgirl alongside Ron and Harry, she turned and took off at a run. Hearing the heavy footsteps behind her she suddenly realized what she had done to herself. She was now the prey and the Snape impersonator was the predator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Creators Notes: Hello Everyone! I am overwhelmed with the support this writing has received thus far and can't wait to see how everyone likes the upcoming events. On a side note something brought up to me in reviews. Although there are no Wal-Mart's in the UK, we can all still pretend. Happy reading little ones!_

The thing about Hermione Granger is that she always prided herself on being prepared. Going into any situation unprepared was a setup for disaster and not being a girl who liked disaster Hermione was often prepared. But it had been some time since she last found herself fleeing radically from a pursuing assailant and this is not how she had spent many sleepless nights thinking it would happen again. That feeling of desperation was creeping up the back of her neck but she forced it down like the expert at this she was. There was no time to lose your head and she wasn't about to waste time.

In these situations the circumstances could change in a second, as she rounded another corner her thoughts were cut short as Snape appeared at the end of that aisle. It was a foreign concept to her mind. Snape was at the end of the aisle. She continued running frantically as her mind fought to understand what her eye was seeing. Snape had died in the war valiantly, spurring Harry Potter to leave a brilliant legacy for him after his death. Whoever this man was he had chosen the wrong man to impersonate; he may be another nameless face in the Muggle world but he was known throughout the Magical world as a hero and Hermione was going to make sure this impersonator wasn't running around making a muck of Snape's good name.

Hermione was hiding amongst the gardening section, a rake now in her hands she tried to calm her breath and prepare herself for the inevitable confrontation. She just had to remember that this was not the man she spent her childhood learning from. This was not the man that numerous times protected herself and her fellow classmates from uncertain danger. Goosebumps covered her arms as she heard the sounds of his footsteps coming closer to where she was hidden. Taking a deep breath, she held the rake over her shoulder and swung blindly when the footsteps were close enough. Hermione made contact and the figure stumbled away from her.

Opening her eyes Hermione kept the rake poised as the figure struggled with the shock.

"Who are you?!" Hermione was grateful that she sounder braver than she felt. She wished she had kept her eyes closed because for the first time she was able to see how accurate this imposter looked. Snape had aged, with more wrinkles defining the features of his face. His eyes were still dark and shinning with his years of knowledge, he was the same that he was on the day he died from the subtle ink stains on the tips of his fingers to his long greasy looking hair that was longer than she ever remembered it being. Seeing him standing there, wearing the classic black and gripping his shoulder from where Hermione had hit him brought up strange emotions within her.

"Miss Granger, it is not ladylike to hit grown men with gardening supplies." His voice cut heavily through her and she nearly found herself swooning at the sound of it. As a student Hermione had found his voice soothing during those long lectures in the stifling dungeons of Hogwarts but she seemed to be the only one, so she had kept her thoughts to herself.

"How do you know my name?" Her muscles stiffened as she raised the rake again, ready to strike if he came closer than he already was. She had to admit whatever spell was in use it was a brilliant one; he even smelled the way Hermione remembered Severes smelling. Musty but perfumed, a scent that had driven Hermione wild in her teen hormonal years although that too had always stayed as a private thought.

"You haven't changed Miss Granger. Even with your student days behind you, you are still an insufferable know-it-all." It was a striking moment for Hermione, no amount of magic could recreate that feeling within the pit of her stomach when Severes Snape insulted her. She lowered her makeshift weapon and Snape scoffed at her. He held out a large hand and with surprising command;

"Give it to me." His slow drawl was enough to make Hermione weak at the knees but certainly not enough to get her to give up the upper hand in this strange situation.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" He paused and stared intently at her for a moment before taking a few steps closer to her. Without thinking it through Hermione swung at him weakly. He scowled and stayed where he was.

"Miss Granger, really. Enough of this nonsense." He held out his hand again and for a shocking moment she wondered if his skin was still as rough as she remembered it being.

The memories flooded through Hermione almost not by her accord. The countless days learning under the acclaimed Potions Master were some of the most mentally stimulating if not incredibly frustrating that Hermione had ever taken part of. Tears came to her eyes and Hermione suddenly felt very raw, why on all days would today be the day that Severes Snape bumbled his way back into her life? She had done her grieving, many long days and nights of it but she was done now. She had allowed herself to hurt and she had recovered. What she had not accounted for within her grieving was that he may not stay dead forever?

Whatever magic this was it was not strong enough to bring a dead man back into the living world. Hermione knew what ghosts felt like and you certainly couldn't hit them with a gardening rake.

"Are you Professor Severes Snape…?" Hermione could hate herself for being hopeful. Here she was having a bad day pining for a dead man to be real again. Every rational thinking person would know this was an impersonator but Hermione felt differently. This man was a great actor; he suited Hermione's memory of Snape perfectly. There was a long pause before the man tightly pursed his lips.

"We are not going anywhere until you tell me who you are!" She meant it too; she was fully prepared to spend a stubborn night in the gardening section of Walmart keeping Severes Snape at arm's length with her pretend weapon. Of all of the hormonal nights she spent awake dreaming of being trapped somewhere with Severes Snape this is not at all how she had wanted it go.

"A little racy of you, don't you think Miss Granger?" It didn't take more than a moment for Hermione Granger to realize that this man, whoever he may be was peeking into her mind like a small child would do. When she realized it she suddenly felt his presence, like warmth inside of her thoughts that was frighteningly comforting.

"Get out!" Hermione was not the kind of girl that screeched and this was something she was proud of but the sound that had just come from her throat could've been mistaken for a screech. With a short laugh Severes pushed forward, Hermione could feel the warmth spreading through her thoughts and emotions. Fear came over her and she desperately pushed at the warmth but nothing was happening, he continued to invade her mind. When he came to rest on her mental images of Ron fucking a faceless woman he stopped suddenly. Both paused and Hermione frightfully realized that he was closer to her than she was comfortable with.

A quick swing and he was taking solid steps away from her which had broken the mental connection between the two. Hermione, who had spent her time learning things like Occlumency chided herself silently as she took deep breathes and cleared her mind.

"Always a fast learner Miss Granger." He had taken a different tone that sounded something like pride but Hermione this time around was mentally guarded against this man. Although the fact that he could read her mind had been shocking. Severes Snape had been a master of the art of Legilimency and it only caused Hermione to respect him all the more. And just like that Hermione knew that she was looking into the face of a dead man.

"You died." It wasn't a statement, it was an accusation. Hermione slowly started to back away from him. This was all too much, especially on a day like today.

"Enough of this." With all of the speed that she could muster Hermione tossed the rake towards Severes, who struggled to catch it and drew her wand from the purse hanging at her side. When he looked up again, rake in hand Hermione had her wand pointed stiffly between his eyes.

"It would be wise for you to start answering me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

* * *

Alright Lovely People! Here are some answers and a smidge of romance. Bring on the romance! Also, as a warning that I didn't think was necessary: If my writing offends you to the point of angry UPPER CASE writing, please do not continue reading. Thank you.

* * *

Hermione was sitting cross legged in the freezer aisle, her back stiff and her wand aimed at the head of the man who was impersonating her former Professor. Who at that moment was staring back at her.

"This floor is uncomfortable." His low drawl echoed and surprised her a tad. Although she wanted him to speak she was sure that he wasn't going to. He was too stubborn for that. She didn't – couldn't – say anything to him. He was her temporary prisoner until he told her the truth and if this was Severus Snape that could take longer than she had planned. They would both be discovered when the store reopened and Hermione had no doubt that in all the commotion Snape would Apparate out of her life again.

The idea of Snape going back to being dead was something that made Hermione's stomach knot painfully. She wanted to hold onto the idea that maybe he was real and he was here to stay. This is what caused her to hold her wand against him and wait patiently for answers that she hoped were coming.

"Anything I tell you, you understand. Won't be remembered by tomorrow." Hermione sighed softly but kept her wand steady. Of course she had assumed that even if this wasn't all a dream, by tomorrow she wouldn't remember a thing. All due to some charm placed on her. Clearly she had stumbled into something no one was supposed to know about but even so, she needed to know the truth; if only temporary.

"I understand." Her voice caught as she spoke and the man across from her shifted his position.

"Since you already know who I am Miss Granger I won't waste my breath trying to convince you otherwise. I did die during the war as far as the Magical world is concerned. To take down the Dark Lord it was crucial that he believed me to be dead. To truly deceive him I had to deceive the rest of the world, this didn't allow room for error." Snape spoke with authority, as though he was lecturing her about the proper way to recreate a polyjuice potion rather than explaining how he was suddenly a dead man walking.

Hermione sat with her knees tucked tight to her chest as Severus Snape continued to explain that after his death in Harry's arms he was revived, disguised as a faceless man and went on in battle to fight to the finish. After all was said and done he, with prompting from those within the Magical Council decided the magical world was better off if he was another name lost in battle. He could do more for the living as a dead man than a breathing one.

"Now that the emotions are over Miss Granger, please return my Time Turner to me so I may continue on with my life." Hermione wasn't satisfied it couldn't be that easy. She had never known Severus Snape to take the easy way out of anything or make anything easy for those around him. To hear that he easily let go of the life that acclaimed him as a hero was difficult for Hermione to understand. His death was bittersweet and according to what he was telling her, he was willing to leave it that way.

"You meant so much, to so many people."

"Miss Granger, I meant so much to those people because I had died. It is easy to love a man who led a misguided life, if he is a hero in death." Hermione was mad because he was correct. As a dead man, he was loved and gave the people a fighting chance to grieve. What would it have done to the Magical community if he had lived? The man who killed Dumbledore? What kind of doubt would there be if one of Voldermort's famous followers had survived, whether a hero or not?

Severus was doing more for those who loved him as a dead man than he could ever hope to accomplish if he had survived. It was the proper thing to do, and that irritated Hermione.

"You should've been there. We all mourned you." She caught his stare and felt a shudder run through her, he looked as serious as he always had but there was wetness in his eyes.

"As I, in turn mourned you all." This stopped Hermione from her oncoming protests against the decision made long ago. She felt a small hiccup swell behind her breast and suddenly she found herself crying again. This crying nonsense was hopefully going to stop soon, Hermione Granger was not a crier and it was beginning to upset her.

"Miss Granger." The acclaimed Severus Snape was trying to get her to control herself and Hermione Granger did not feel like being controlled. She felt like being emotional and venting after the day that she has had. Hermione wasn't a spontaneous person, not as a child and certainly not as an adult. It was something that Ron had urged her to work on to help her relax and have more fun, so ensuring she had Severus' stare she stood. Hermione Granger unbuttoned her pants and slid them low on her hips so Severus could see what she had hidden there. On her left hip was the scrambled signature of Fred Weasley, on the right hip was the loopy sexy signature of Severus Snape. This had been the final step of her mourning process for both men, having Harry holding one hand while Ron held the other she had the signatures of two men who had saved and changed her life forever imprinted on her boney hips.

He was upon her before she realized that she had left herself vulnerable and open to any attack that he saw fit. He was taller than she remembered and he grabbed the back of her neck with a large hand. He tilted her head back slightly and ran a rough thumb over the skin of the tattoo.

"How dangerous of you Miss Granger." There was an air in his voice that made her gasp softly in tears. She was conflicted between fear and the overwhelming need to wrap her arms around him and refuse to let go. He sounded warm and comforting, something that wasn't usually associated with Severus Snape. With one full hand on her neck and the other gripping her hip too tightly Hermione found herself pulled close to a broad chest and overwhelmed with a scent that had haunted her sleepless nights. She stood there, trapped close to him too afraid to move and break whatever moment they were having.

Hermione felt safer in the arms of a dead man than she had in the arms of her fiancé. He was warm and his rough hand on her bare hip felt more erotic than it should. Suddenly she wasn't a confident adult woman; she was a hormonally wrecked girl who found herself looking too much into something that probably was adherently simple. Too bad nothing about this was simple. And here Snape was making it more complicated. He used the hand on the back of her neck to guide her to look up at him and with surprising tenderness he was resting his forehead against hers. Their mouths were close enough that she could taste his breath and knew she would never forget it; the taste of Severus Snape. Warmth invaded her mind and with a whimper she realized she wasn't alone in her thoughts.

They stood in the freezer section, Severus slowly nuzzling her face and neck as silent tears rubbed off on his face from her eyes. Severus was pumping soft, warm thoughts into Hermione's mind of his fondness for her during their time together under the Hogwarts' walls. She had never known that he had found her annoying tendencies rather enduring and was often impressed with her vast bookish knowledge. Hermione started rubbing her cheek against his, he had light scruff on his face that wasn't visible yet but that scratched her cheek. There was an intimacy here that Hermione had never experienced to this degree.

Hermione spent sleepless nights lying beside Ron, pent up sexual frustration rolling and bouncing within her system while Ron was fast asleep on his half of the bed. Between her legs was warm and she tried to fend of the feelings of resentment towards the red headed man. Intimacy was out of the question, something the two had sacrificed long ago and only now that she was bathed in it did Hermione realize how much she had ached for it. Severus had his face in the naked crook of her neck and was breathing in the smell of her. He was given a fragment from the life he had left behind. A former student was wrapped in his arms and together they were grieving over the man that had died those years ago.

If Hermione was ever brave enough in the days to come to tell anyone what had happened that night she would've sworn that Snape was the one to initiate what was about to happen. But here she was, her eyes suddenly open and a terrible knot was working its way through her lower stomach. His face looked stern but his grip didn't loosen on her and before Hermione processed what she was thinking her mouth was pushed against his in something that was anything but gentle. Hermione was never good at kissing but it was something she rather enjoyed. It was simple without being sexual which she tended to try and stray from.

Hermione could've never imagined kissing an educator, although educators usually were the stars of her romantic and sexual fantasies. But to actually follow through with those actions was left for schoolyard daydreams. Here she was. The famous Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio wrapped in the embrace of her former Professor. Her jeans slipping lower than was proper and her lips refusing to leave the warmth he was offering. He was a wonderful kisser, his mouth pressed firmly against hers and a soft growl seemed to echo within the barrel of his chest. A raw power was rolling off of him the longer her mouth stayed against his.

Just as suddenly as she had kissed him she removed her mouth from him, her hands had found their way to his chest that she was now using to her advantage and pushing him away. This was so painfully wrong it made her queasy. This broke the simplest rules of etiquette between professor and student. Did the same etiquette apply to a former student and a dead teacher? With that thought aloud in her mind another creeped its way in, was this cheating?

Cheating on the man who she had spent her childhood fighting alongside seemed wrong; but cheating on the man that was having sex with another woman in her bed seemed almost acceptable. Hermione was unsure of the parameters for this kind of situation and she wondered where she could find out when Snape caught her off guard. Lowering his head slightly he breathed gently onto her mouth,

"Always a know-it-all." With the insult fresh on his lips he was kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

* * *

Creator's Notes: I am shocked at the overwhelming support I am receiving for this story. Thank you so much everyone for keeping me smiling and motivated. This chapter is going to be short so everyone bear with me please! The ending is coming soon.

* * *

Today has been such a strange day for Hermione Granger. The foundation of all she held near and dear was significantly damaged and she was severely caught up in a moment that her brain wasn't all too sure was really happening. She felt warm all over, which was strange because currently she was being pressed almost painfully against a freezer in the frozen section of the grocery store that she was currently trapped in. Her former Potions teacher, who as of this morning was dead, was at the moment the thing pressing her against the freezer.

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she was kissed like this. Slow and calm. There was no rushing to get to the next step. Severus Snape was enjoying kissing Hermione Granger. You have never been kissed until you experience what it feels like to be gentle caressed by someone who adores kissing you. Hermione was certain that Ron had never kissed her this way; he never held her face this way and kept her trembling body still as he slowly had his wonderful way with her.

It was a good guess to say that Severus hadn't kissed anyone for a long time and he didn't seem to be wasting the opportunity. With gentle movements he stole the breath from her and filled her with things she hadn't felt in years. She couldn't tell if that whimper came from her or from him but if she had to guess it was her own. He was the gentlest man she had ever felt, he left soft kisses along her jaw and down the side of her neck. With a tender teasing nibble he left goose bumps on her skin and did something so tender it wrenched Hermione's heart.

Severus slowly rubbed his nose against hers.

Hermione was a creature of habit. The same routine was comfortable and helped her cope with a normal life after the war. This was out of her routine and this was something new. Normally this would send her into a tailspin and result in a night trapped in the bathroom, a hot bubble bath drawn and waiting happily for her. But in this case it was making her weak in the knees and sending a tingled thrill up her spine. His hands moved from her face to both hips, pushing her nice and close against him. This was when Hermione Granger realized that Severus' smile was quite infectious. Had she ever seen him smile before?

What happened next was a blur. Hermione was suddenly standing alone against the cold door of the freezer. Severus had moved away from her and was calmly adjusting the buttons on his shirt.

"I believe we need to speak of what our next step is Miss Granger." Embarrassment flooded over Hermione as she noticed that her pants were too low for her comfort and she fumbled to arrange herself. Her heart stopped when she looked down to button her jeans. The Time Turner was no longer hanging around her neck.

It was around Severus'.

* * *

Creator's Notes: Plot Twist! Oh No! Trust me there is more to come. I apologize for the short chapter but I have my reasons, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Hermione Granger was mad as Hell. This didn't happen often but when it did Hermione usually did something outrageous. In this exact situation there was really nothing outrageous she could do. She was wound up enough to feel the need to fidget as she arranged herself so she was presentable, how could she have let this happen? When she was younger tricks of that nature would never have slid past her.

_It wasn't a trick. _

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. A soft whisper in her ear was not what she had been expecting the tone of voice to be between them. She could feel Severus in her mind. Like a passing thought to swift to hold onto but commanding enough presence to be comforting. Hermione suddenly felt very alone and when she looked at Severus she wondered when he had aged. He suddenly looked so much older. Snogging with her had made him into a young man again, the young man that had a life that he let go a long time ago.

"Miss Granger."

"At least call me Hermione, we were just snogging for Goodness sake." Snape gave her a pointed stare and continued on.

"Miss Granger, we both must continue on the paths that we led this morning. We cannot let this alter our progress." Hermione felt sick to her stomach, she was rejected by a man she didn't realize she wanted till he was kissing her and now she was expected to go back to her normal life. A normal life where Severus Snape was dead and she continued on the path to happiness alongside her loyal Harry and probably Ronald.

This morning seemed so long ago to Hermione. This morning she ate toast slices and read the morning paper because her life was normal. The way it was supposed to be. Crookshanks was sitting on the table, stretched out in the sun because yes that cat was still alive much to Ronald's distaste. Ever still loyal to Hermione the cat was known to follow her lazily and rest close to her whenever she settled into a seat for hours on end, reading or studying.

"That blasted pet of yours is still alive?" Hermione suddenly felt violated. She had let her thoughts slip and Severus had followed her every mental step of the way. When she was silent Severus cleared his throat and gave a heavy sigh.

"We need you." With folded arms Hermione couldn't look at him. "We – I – need you." Was Hermione pleading for Severus? Or the life she used to have? The war took away almost everything Hermione had, her family, her childhood. All she had was Harry and the Weasleys. It was with a pinch of dread that Hermione knew what the inevitable was. She lowered her arms and shoved her hands in her pockets, with a toss of her head she was staring bravely at him.

He was upon her with a speed she remembered him having back in their school days together. His large hands cupped her cheeks and he was kissing her with a passion she hadn't felt in him before. His body was pressing roughly against hers close enough that she could feel every last inch of him. Hermione whimpered softly and closed her eyes against her own tears. She was becoming addicted to him; the butterflies rushing under her skin, his soft breath against her cheeks it all made her feel like a young girl again.

His mouth was hot and needy; she never imagined kissing him would be like this. He parted from her to land soft kisses around the corners of her mouth, lifting it into a smile.

_I'm sorry._

_Sorry?_

Hermione opened her eyes and dropped what she was holding. What was she holding? Looking down, a romantic comedy was staring blankly back up at her. Gasping softly Hermione backed away and looked desperately around her. She was in the movie section again, not minutes before Severus Snape had glided back into her life. He had sent her back and she hadn't even noticed because he had been sliding his tongue against hers. She felt disgusting, and used.

She made a fast dash to her car where she sat, hands on the wheel before she started screaming. Hermione Granger prided herself on always being composed but there were rare moments when she came undone. This was one of those moments. With Severus Snape fresh on her lips and her eyes squeezed tightly shut she screamed till she was hoarse.

When Hermione Granger returned home that night Harry opened the door while her key was still turning in it. He gave her a warm comforting hug but her eyes were focused on a destroyed looking Ron that was sitting on the couch. She untangled herself from the acclaimed Harry Potter and sat heavily beside Ron. He was red eyed and couldn't look at her face. Before she said anything she grabbed his hand and he started to cry.

Harry stared calmly by as his two best friends talked. Hermione made it clear that she wasn't forgiving Ron (she probably never would) but they had all been through too much to let this be what tore them apart. Hermione spoke calmly and logically, as she always had before when the Trio was young and naive. Ron was in hysterics and eventually Hermione beckoned Harry over to help him compose himself. Hermione tackled this like it was a business deal and Ron was swearing every way he could that he would never betray the love of his life again.

Hermione excused herself to take a long tub with a forgiving bottle of white wine. She scrubbed herself down roughly and sighed heavily into her glass. It seemed that this day had thrown Ronald out of his depression which was good, and he seemed so scared to lose her Hermione was sure he would never lay another eye on some other woman.

The drunker she got the more she laughed. Hermione Granger had a secret. She could feel that fleeting thought skirting around the edges of her mind. Her little secret appeared beside the tub without saying a word. She handed him the glass she had just filled and took the bottle for herself. They stayed silent as they shared a drink. When he was done he was gone again, like a whisper. A sarcastic, infuriating whisper.

Hermione threw the empty bottle of wine against the far wall of the bathroom and laughed as she did it. Ronald showed up and helped her climb out of the tub. Hermione crawled naked into bed, after blowing a kiss to a shocked Harry in the hallway and fell asleep almost instantly after banishing Ronald from the bedroom for the night.

Creator's Notes: There is more to come! One more chapter and then it will all be done.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

* * *

Creator's Notes: This is it everyone! The last chapter for this story. Remember little ones Rated M for a reason. Sexual Implications.

* * *

**Two Years Later.**

Hermione Granger was getting married in an hour. She was wearing a smart white dress with a smart white veil that she was currently fidgeting with. Her unmanageable hair had been painstakingly done by Molly and Ginny Weasley but she insisted her makeup be done on her own. She needed to be alone to gather herself. Taking a deep breath she stood before the mirror and continued to fiddle with her veil and smooth her dress.

The voices and laughter were getting louder from outside where the wedding was to take place and Hermione suddenly felt nauseous inside of the Weasley house. Ronald had never strayed from Hermione's loyal side again but it was never the same. They were better friends than ever but that was all they were. They loved each other but Hermione had fallen out of love with him long ago. She would have a long comfortable life with Mister Weasley and Harry by her side.

A noise in the small bathroom behind her made her stiffen. She hoped it wasn't Ron; she was particular about him not seeing her in her dress before she was approaching him down the aisle.

"Miss Granger." Severus looked dashing. He wore a tightly fitting black suit with charcoal grey accents. He had a long, unthorned rose in his hand that he held out to her when she turned to him.

"You look stunning." He sounded breathless at the sight of her and it made Hermione smirk with pride. She approached him and he bowed appropriately. The rose exchanged hands and Hermione looked hopefully up at him. With gentle hands Severus lifted her veil and rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her, bringing her hands to wrap around his wrists as he held her face so he couldn't escape from her this time. Their kiss was long and passionate. When they pulled away Hermione took her sweet time opening her eyes again. Severus was gone but his smell lingered for a few moments. Ginny rushed in seconds later to drag Hermione out with a smile (she was finally getting a Sister!) to bring her to her readily awaiting new family.

**Four Years Later**

Hermione flopped lazily on the bed and sighed to herself. Another late night at the office had left her exhausted and needing attention. Harry and Ron were on assignment together as fresh Aurors which meant she would be spending the next few nights alone with Crookshanks who was quite old and merely feebly meowed when needing to be lifted onto high surfaces.

Hermione lazily kicked her shoes off and rolled over onto her side. She had things she had wanted to get accomplished once she got home but nothing sounded better than a nice warm dinner and a good book that has been calling her name for quite some time. She rolled onto her back again and mimicked a cat stretch when a rustling caught her attention.

Her best kept secret was standing beside her bedroom door. He calmly closed it and faced her. He removed his coat and hung it on the back of the chair that Crookshanks usually slept on. Hermione sat up in bed and watched entranced as Severus slowly and methodically removed most of his clothes. He left his slacks tight around his waist and the Time Turner around his neck. He stood proudly at the edge of the bed and reached towards Hermione. He looped his fingers through the band of her work skirt and dragged her roughly to him. With a gentle push onto her back Severus was above her, his pale torso open for her eyes to feast upon.

He was gentle as he removed her clothes, careful not to rip of wrinkle anything that she may have found important. Hermione had never felt more loved than that night. Severus took his time with her, making sure to kiss and cherish every inch of her. When he slowly slid, naked into her she cried. And after a sweaty passionate night Severus held his breath above her and growled as he was filled with pleasure. Staring down at her Severus gasped roughly trying to catch his breath. Hermione was panting and looked surprised at her lover as a few stray tears landed on her cheek from his. He caught her stare and looked away embarrassed. Hermione couldn't say a word but she stroked his cheek, tucking his long hair behind his ear and he kissed her palm.

He lay in bed with her for a few hours till she fell asleep. When she awoke in the morning he was gone and in his place a long stemmed rose was left. The room smelled musky so she opened the door and windows before quietly exiting to the kitchen, robe pulled tight and Crookshanks on her heels wondering why he had not been allowed into the bedroom that night.

**Many Years Later**

Hermione Granger waved happily as her daughter was whisked away to a world that was going to change her life. Ronald was holding Hugo tightly by the hand and smiling brightly. He was a proud and good father. When the gang moved to head on their way Hermione urged them to go ahead, she would catch up with them soon. Platform 9 ¾ was quickly emptying and she found a soft looking bench to perch herself upon.

Hermione had taken the Ministry of Magic by storm alongside her husband Ronald and her best friend Harry Potter. She was a strong proud woman who had a beautiful family that she never could have imagined. But she had a secret and she hoped if she waited on that bench long enough her secret would come to her.

She didn't have to wait long. He appeared beside her and a long stemmed rose was placed tenderly in her lap. Every year on her birthday Hermione Granger mysteriously found a long stemmed rose waiting for her somewhere in her home.

Hermione didn't want to look at his face; she wanted to remember him as the young man that made love to her that night. Or the young man that would sneak visits to her when she was alone. The last time she saw Severus Snape he appeared when she was alone again curled up on the couch fighting against her pregnancy sickness with her second child. He appeared and they spent a cozy night in front of the fire together. She made them some dinner and a particularly good pot of tea and the night was spent discussing and debating. Something that rarely happened between herself and her husband. After that day it was a rare sight to find her secret hiding around a corner for her, two children kept her busy.

"Will you take care of them Severus?" She sounded older as she was sure he sounded older. Do ghosts age? Perhaps it had all been merely a day for him. Time traveling throughout one day visiting her at each step of her life to comfort and love her. He did love her and she loved him. She had fallen in love with him a long time ago. He had been there for everything in her life since that faithful day. He was there for the birth of both of her children, and often was her silent comfort.

With her daughter Rose, she was extremely pregnant and unable to propel herself into labor. She had taken a tub with the help of her husband and promptly sent him out to find her a particular flavor of Muggle ice cream. With him gone Hermione was joined immediately by her secret. He slipped into the tub behind her to rub her shoulders and lower back, running his hands tenderly over her swollen pregnant belly and kissed her temples lovingly. This was when Hermione had known he loved her.

"I love you too." Hermione whispered it softly as he massaged her lower back. With the hot water and the lower back massage Hermione began to feel the small twinges of labor. Severus helped her carefully out of the tub, wrapped her in a large robe and kissed her forehead while he toweled her hair gently as she phoned Ronald.

Hermione smiled gently at all the memories the two shared and looked down to see that their hands had naturally become intertwined. They had grown as a couple over the years.

"Will you take care of them Severus? The way you always cared for us?" A light squeeze made her smile; he had never become accustomed to her calling him Severus.

"Of course Miss Granger." He lifted her hand to his lips and giving it a light kiss, he was gone.

Hermione gathered her purse and walked calmly away from the bench, she had an answer to her question all those years ago. It is true, once a cheater always a cheater.

* * *

Creator's Notes: Well that's it folks. I certainly hope you enjoyed. Please leave your thoughts and comments in the review section. I want to hear from all of you! The new story will be coming soon I promise.


End file.
